


A Hundred Years Old

by grettama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: Bucky was as old as a century now. He didn't remember much about how he lived his life for the past a hundred years, but he did remember some things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/158229365974/a-hundred-years-old-huh-bucky-never-thought) for Bucky's 100th birhday.

_A hundred years old, huh._

Bucky never thought that he would reach that age. Heck, he didn’t even think that he would reach thirty years old back then. Especially after he was being caught by Hydra. And then he fell of the train. But even though his whole journey wasn’t entirely pleasant, he made it. A century.

Bucky wanted to laugh at his age. Because he was a fucking hundred years old, yet he barely remembered anything that happened to him for the past century. He didn’t even remember what he did in his past birthdays. Bucky tried to dig his memories, wanted to know how much of memories he had left.

He remembered the year he first met Steve. They were just brats back then. They were poor but didn’t really care because the only thing mattered to them was playing and being kids. Few weeks after they met, it was Steve’s birthday and when the fireworks exploded on the night sky, Steve asked what were the fireworks for. Bucky could tell him the truth, but no. Instead, he told him that the fireworks were for celebrating his birthday. The spark in Steve’s eyes worth the lie. Well, he thought so until few years later and Steve found out the truth and he gave Bucky a silent treatment for three entire days.

He also remembered Steve’s birthday when they were teenagers. Steve was a bit healthier than the rest of the week that day, and Bucky decided to take him to a quiet park to watch the fireworks. They only brought their blankets with them, and Bucky held Steve’s hand the entire night.

On Steve’s birthday on the year Bucky had to go to war, they had their first kiss. Because Bucky was such a coward who wouldn’t even confess if he wasn’t being sent to the front line. He thought if he confessed that night, and Steve didn’t feel the same way, he would go away soon so they didn’t have to feel awkward around each other. But instead, Steve kissed him and said his confession was the best birthday gift ever.

They even celebrated Steve’s birthday during war with the whole Howling Commandos. Bucky had a bet with Peggy, about how many bottles Steve could take until he got drunk. In the end, Steve was the one who had to carry Bucky and Peggy’s drunk asses back to tent. Even Bucky still remember the painful headache he had the morning after due to hangover.

Bucky chuckled to himself. Amused, because he only remembered Steve’s birthdays. Even he still remembered the clothes that Steve wore on his seventeenth birthday (his brown worn out jacket, and blue button up shirt inside it which was way too big on him like the rest of his clothes but he looked cute still), but he forgot his own moments. Typical him.

“What are you doing here all alone?”

Steve’s voice made Bucky turned around and found Steve were standing behind him. Handsome and as breathtaking as usual.

“This is your birthday, Bucky. Even Tony is celebrating,” Steve gestured behind his shoulder where Tony was struggling to beat Natashi on arm wrestling. Oh, he was so going to loose.

Bucky snorted. “He’s just using my birthday as an excuse to party and drink.”

“Well, don’t you wanna use _your own_ birthday as an excuse to party and drink?”

_Steve was so damn right and Bucky hated him so much._

“Alright. You win,” he said after a while, made Steve grinned so brightly at him and led him back inside.

“Don’t worry,” Steve said as he hooked his arm around Bucky’s waist. “I will hold your hair up like a good boyfriend I am when you throw up so badly because all of the alcohol you drink tonight.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and flipped Steve off who was laughing so hard. “You little shit,” he said, grabbed Steve’s neck in a headlock, but the blond only laughed even harder, made Bucky grinned wide too.

Well, he might be didn’t remember a single thing about his own birthdays, but he remembered about Steve, and he was here now, along with his other friends, and that was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse)! I don’t bite! XD


End file.
